Learning to Control it
by FadingSunlight
Summary: This time, Riku didn't fall. This time, he heard what Sora said. So, Sora says more than, "Maybe the darkness has gotten to me too." An alternate ending to KH2.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hiya. How're you guys today? Horrible? Alright? Wonderful? Anyway, this is an alternate ending to KH2. In this, Riku does not fall down, meaning that Sora is not interrupted when he is talking about the darkness getting to him too. Just as a side note, I did not plan this out.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Nope. I don't own KH. Plain and simple, like white bread.**

* * *

"You know…maybe the darkness has gotten to me too."

"Sora? What do you mean?"

"Didn't you see it, Riku? My darkness…it's worse now. When I was looking for you, it kept…bursting out. That's why I was afraid to use my Drive Forms, because that's when it came out the most. And now, it's not even appearing as the Darkside…it's showing up as a dark, uncontrollable version of me… I'm scared of it Riku. I'm scared of my darkness."

"…I'm sorry, Sora. It's my-"

"Don't you dare say it's your fault, Riku! I wanted to go on an adventure just as much as you did! Anyway, this would've happened no matter what we did, because someone was going to have to stop Xemnas and Xehanort! And nobody else was going to step up!"

"Sora, don't forget that Mickey was trying-"

"But he didn't actually do anything, Riku! He sat back, and watched a _kid_ do his job! How is that fair, how is that doing his job as a Keyblade wielder?!"

"…It isn't. We should have been there; it shouldn't have fallen on your shoulders. If anyone, it should have been me… After all, the Keyblade wasn't even meant to be yours."

"Yet somehow, it is. And the only people who _were_ there for me were really Donald and Goofy, but they only helped out because they were ordered to!"

"…Mickey could have helped more. Yen Sid could have too. Where was that guy anyway, during Xehanort's time?"

"I have no idea. Even during after that, he hardly helped, and I know that old geezer can use a Keyblade, because he taught Mickey. Why the heck did nobody else help out?! Worlds were literally being destroyed, and I was the only person in the entire universe who could help?! And now, just because I did what any good person should have done, I have to deal with bursts of darkness?! WHY?!"

"…I don't know, Sora. I don't know. But I am going to ask those two what they were doing that was so important, they couldn't help with saving the worlds. And Sora, don't fear your darkness. It's a part of you, just as much as your light. Maybe, instead of locking it away, you should learn to control it. Just a thought."

"…Thanks, Riku. Since we're in the Realm of Darkness, I guess now's as good a time as any to learn how to deal with it. You'll help, right?"

"Always."

"Thanks. Oh, and maybe we shouldn't trust Mickey and the others as much anymore…"

"Just maybe."

* * *

Sora came to learn that the darkness didn't come as naturally to him as he light. That was all fine and dandy with him, but he really needed to know how to use it. He didn't really appreciate having random explosions of it.

Riku had recommended meditating, and looking deeper into himself to find his darkness. This, for some unknown reason, vaguely reminded Sora of the weird dream he'd had, before any of this crazy stuff involving Heartless and Nobodies began. Those were the good days, back when everything was normal, and his biggest worry was whether or not he would beat Riku in a race.

Sora missed those times. They weren't that innocent anymore. They couldn't even have a mock fight anymore, without thinking of all the things they'd defeated in battle.

 _Things like Heartless, and Nobodies, and Xehanort and Axel and Maleficent and Jafar and Clayton and Captain Barbosa and Captain Hook-once people he was a murderer now but did it count when they tried to kill him first?_

These were the sort of thoughts Sora tried to repress, the ones reminding him of the people he'd defeated- _no, killed, and did Nobodies and Heartless even count, despite some of them seeming to have hearts?-_ and they were the reason the memories of fighting with wooden swords would always be tainted- _just like you-_ so he couldn't even look back on those days without being reminded. Heck, even the times he raced with Riku were ruined, because of how many times he'd spent running from things.

Sora was pretty sure that he would have had a hard time getting used to Destiny Islands if he ever returned. At this point, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to. Sure, he wanted to see Kairi and his mom who he hadn't seen in _years_ , but would the townspeople even recognize him? Would they fear him, if they knew what he'd seen and done? If they knew of his infecting darkness?

He wasn't sure if he wanted those answers.

Sora wasn't sure of much anymore, besides the fact that he still at least had Riku.

Yes, he still had one friend. And that was enough, because if he still had one friend, he still had some power. After all, his friends were his power, and all.

Most people didn't seem to realize just how literal those words were.

Without people to fight for, he had no will to fight.

That's why, when he'd been abandoned-by _Donald and Goofy, they said they'd be there for him, but they weren't, not that time-_ he was so weak. Sure, the Keyblade, his weapon, was gone, but if he'd still had his main friends with him, he would have been fine.

Sometimes, after that, he wondered why he even fought, because if those two, and even Riku, his _best friend_ , would leave him, why not everybody else?

They didn't understand just how much that day had affected him. They didn't realize that on that day, he decided he needed to be more independent, so that something like that would never happen again. They didn't know that, despite everything, he couldn't help but depend on them.

It was just how he was. Despite the worst betrayal, he would always find a way to depend on those who had left him.

 _Okay, maybe I should really try to meditate. Riku probably didn't mean for me to space out like that._

* * *

It took a few hours, but he eventually got it. Sora found himself surrounded by inky darkness, standing of a glass platform. Oddly enough, he saw a picture of himself on the glass, holding the Kingdom Key, surrounded by those he considered close friends.

 _This is exactly like that weird dream!_

He did not expect that. Well, on to finding his darkness!

 _How in the world am I supposed to do that?_

Apparently the glass heard him thinking, because a stairway of stained glass appeared, leading up into the unknown.

 _Here we go…_

Sora was being _so_ optimistic today, right?

* * *

 _Well,_ he mused _, I didn't expect to see this._

Below his feet, there were four main people. He recognized Roxas, and he supposed the one with brown spiky hair was himself (he hasn't seen himself in a mirror in years), but he didn't know the person who looked just like him with black hair and gold eyes, or the Roxas-look-alike.

It was kind of freaky, seeing people you didn't even recognize starring in a picture with you. Though, there was something oddly familiar about the Roxas doppelgänger, other than the hair and face…

It was then that Sora realized there was another stairway, leading ever-further up.

He wondered if those people were up there.

* * *

"Sora? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be up there, with your friends?"

Huh, there was one of those people.

"Hi, Roxas. I guess I'm looking for my darkness here..? And currently, I'm stuck with Riku in the Realm of Darkness, so I can't really be with my other friends…"

"Why would you be looking for _that_?! And how in the world did you manage to get stuck _there_?!"

"Well, there was this whole thing with Xemnas, who is now defeated, and somehow me and Riku ended up there… As for my darkness, I'm hoping to find a way to prevent the random bursts of it…"

"Wait, Xemnas is dead? FINALLY! And I'm not sure you really want to learn how to deal with your darkness… It's kinda…different."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You'll have to try it to understand. Just…be careful with it. You have one more person to meet trying it, in any case. Go on up."

Following Roxas's words was yet _another_ staircase. Sora was beginning to hate those.

"Bye Roxas. I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. Oh, I'll help you get out of this place and the Realm of Darkness once you're done here. Just call, and I'll come."

"Okay, thanks!"

Sora began his long journey up the steps. Quietly, Roxas muttered, "Good luck. You're gonna need it."

* * *

When Sora reached the top, he saw another blond boy, though this one was dressed differently, and calmly sitting in the middle of the stained-glass floor. When he noticed Sora, he got up, and smiled.

"Hello, Sora. I've been waiting a long time to see you again."

"Um, hi… Who are you?"

The other's smile dropped slightly. "I guess it was too much to ask for you to remember me. Well, I am Ventus. I've been here for far longer that Roxas, since your early days of childhood. I even visited you once before then, when you were just born."

"R-really?! How did you get here?!"

"You accepted me into your heart, when I was injured. I've been here since then, recovering. It's almost time for me to wake up."

"…How were you injured?"

"That's a story for another time. I'll tell you later, maybe once I return to the real world. Where are you now, anyway?"

"Well, I'm sorta in the Realm of Darkness… But I have a way out, so it's fine!"

"Wait, I think my friend might be in there!"

"Really? Who is it?"

"Her name is Aqua; please find her before leaving!"

"Of course I will! …But first I need to find my darkness."

"Oh… Well, the person who can help you is just ahead. Just go up those steps, and you'll see him. Just watch out, he's not exactly…a nice person. And I'm not sure if he'll actually help…"

"Okay, thanks for the advice. See you when you wake up?"

"Sure! I'll tell you when I'm up. Good-bye, Sora."

"Bye."

* * *

Sora was slightly wary of the last person, who he hadn't even met yet. From what he remembered of the stained-glass picture, the final person looked just like him with black hair and yellow eyes. He also had a really odd outfit. It reminded him of what Riku had worn when he- _no don't think of that, don't think of Riku trying to kill you!_

Yeah. That style came with some bad memories attached.

After an eternity of stairs winding up through the ominous darkness of Sora's heart, he was sick and tired of the things. He wondered why his heart couldn't have come with a convenient elevator, or at least have been less spread out. Unless, the distance between platforms stood for how big Sora's metaphorical heart was. In that case, he was fine with walking really far.

Now, at last, the time has come, for Sora to meet the darkness.

Strangely enough, there was nobody in sight once he reached the top. Before, he'd seen Roxas pacing back and forth, and Ventus calmly sitting, but now, nothing. Where was the last figure?

Sora's answer came in the form of someone tackling him from behind.

A dark voice chuckled. "So, what leads the Keyblade wielder Sora here?"

Well, Sora hadn't expected to be pinned down, though he should have, in retrospect.

"Uh, well, I-I wanted to meet you…"

It wasn't exactly a lie.

"Hmm…"

The other being narrowed his eyes. "Fine. I can't exactly kill you in your own heart."

Sora breathed in a sigh of relief once the other being got off, and took a few steps back.

"Who are you, anyway?"

"Are you telling me you came up here, wanting to meet me despite not even knowing my name?!"

"Uh, yeah…"

"…Vanitas. My name is Vanitas."

Sora tilted his head. "That's a cool name. Can I call you Vani?"

The raven-head spluttered. "W-what?! NO!"

Sora smiled innocently. "Why not, Vani? It's a lot easier than saying the whole thing."

Vanitas blinked a few times, before scowling at Sora. "Fine. Not like there's much I can do about it…"

"Thanks, Vani!"

"Seriously though, why aren't you even scared of me? And who gives someone evil a nickname like Vani?!"

"You don't seem that evil to me. Maybe hurt, and angry, or misguided, but not evil. Besides, Vani suits you."

Maybe a little bit irritated, or surprised, Vanitas sucked in a breath. "Kid, I am literally made out of darkness. What is WRONG with you?!"

"A lot, apparently. I've been told that I focus too much on the good in people, and am too optimistic, and also been told that I'm an idiot. But sometimes it's really the idiots who are geniuses, because they're just smart in a different way. Like Goofy, because he can read people really well, so he's a genius in that way."

"…People underestimate you, don't they?"

"Yes, they do. But really, I'm here to learn to understand my darkness, so I can use it just as well as my light."

"Why would you-whatever." Vanitas sighed. "Since you're here, I might as well help. Okay, first things first, you…"

* * *

So, clearly Vanitas had ended up teaching Sora how to use some of his darkness. It turned out, Sora actually had very powerful darkness in him, though there was very little of it. It was balanced out by a great amount of light that was slightly weaker. For some reason, his darkness had been trying to get him to use it, which they assumed was because of his light getting stronger and the other side wanting to even out the playing field. Apparently Sora was a very balanced person now, compared to before where he was almost completely light. Something had triggered the change in him, assumedly the Drive Forms, which forced him to get into contact with the light and darkness of others to use their abilities. Their theory was that Sora's darkness had leeched some power from Riku's when he'd used Final Form in one of their battles against Xemnas.

In any case, it was now time for Sora to leave. He'd been taught quite a bit, including but not limited to making balls of darkness and the theory of dark portals.

"You're a pretty good teacher, Vani! I'll have to come by again soon!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Sor. Don't get yourself killed out there."

"I won't! See you later Vani!"

"Sure, Sor. Sure."

During the past few hours, they'd developed a sort of brotherly relationship. It was peculiar, but welcome. At least Vanitas wasn't at his throat, trying to kill him.

At last, he began the trek back. Unfortunately for Sora, he had to walk back down the stairs again because Roxas had said he'd help Sora get out. Meaning, he'd have to visit Ventus and Roxas again.

He wondered if there were any visible signs that he'd been using his darkness.

* * *

For some reason, Roxas and Ventus were both at Ventus's stained-glass platform. Sora was relieved that he didn't have to go down all of the stairs.

"Oh, you're back! It's nice to see that Vanitas didn't kill you!"

"He wouldn't kill me. He's too fond of me because I saw what he's really like."

"…Sora, you do realize that this is Vanitas we're talking about, right?"

"Yes, I do. He's really not that bad of a person. You shouldn't judge Vani too quickly."

"Wait, you call him VANI? Did you call him that, to his face?!"

"Yeah, I did, and still do. He doesn't mind. Actually, he calls me Sor instead of Sora, too."

Ventus collapsed. Sora blinked, while Roxas just kicked his look-alike in the side.

"…Is he still alive?"

"…I think so."

Roxas kicked Ventus harder. He was rewarded with a groan.

"…Yeah, he's fine. We should get you out of here though. I think Riku's worried. You have been out for a day or two."

"Wait, I've been out for over a DAY?! Why didn't you tell me that earlier?"

"It's not that long… Ventus here has been out for years, and you were asleep for a long time too. Calm down, Sora."

Sora was pacing back and forth, muttering things.

"Sora? You alright?"

Sora turned to Roxas. His eye was twitching. "SEND ME BACK. NOW."

Roxas blinked, and then nodded. "Okay."

Sora's vision abruptly turned black.

* * *

The first thing he heard was someone else muttering. "…Dang it…shouldn't have…why…out for days…"

Sora groaned.

"SORA!"

Squinting an eye, he thought he caught a flash of silver.

 _Well, nice to see you too, Riku._

"Come on, get up Sora!"

Opening his eyes fully, he glared at Riku. "You couldn't have told me what to expect? Seriously, you are so lucky I had Roxas and the others to help me out. Otherwise, I would have been completely lost!"

Riku paused for a second. "First of all, I've heard that what you see is different for everyone, so I couldn't have told you what to expect. Second, what do you mean by _others_? How many people do you have in your heart?"

"Well, you already know about Roxas… The other two are Ventus and Vanitas… Ventus looks like Roxas, and Vanitas looks like me, but with black hair and yellow eyes…"

For a second, Riku just looked at Sora. "So, you're telling me that you have three people in your heart as far as you know. Do you think there are others?"

Sora closed his eyes for a moment. "Yes. I think there are more. I didn't even _know_ about there being two others in there, and from what I've heard Ventus has been there since we were kids."

Riku gaped at Sora. "That long?! How did he even…"

"I don't know how he got there. He said he'll tell me the full story when he wakes up… Oh, apparently there's someone here in the Realm of Darkness with us named Aqua! We need to find her!"

"We can do that as soon as you get up. But, how long has she been here? Because there's a chance that she…"

"Don't think like that, Riku! You need to be more positive!"

With that, Sora leapt to his feet. And promptly fell back down from all of the blood rushing to his head. "Ow…"

Riku blinked owlishly at Sora. "…That's why we need to wait for a bit before looking for her."

Slowly, Sora got back up on his feet. "Okay, I got this. Let's go!"

"Yeah."

* * *

They had ended up walking along the beach. Sora wanted to stay close to the water that reminded him so much of home- _is it really home anymore, you haven't been there in years, and if home is where the heart is, and your heart is with your friends, how is that home anymore when not all of your friends are there?_

Ah, Sora had forgotten about the tiny voice in his head that said things like that. Well, at least he had had a few hours of peace.

Anyway, back to them walking along the sandy area next to the ocean that is a beach. They were simply walking along it, hoping to see Aqua near it.

Of course, they were lucky enough to actually find her.

She had been sitting close to the water, staring blankly out, thinking of her friends Ventus and Terra, when she'd heard footsteps against the gritty sand. Immediately, Aqua had turned her head to see who had ended up in this god-forsaken spit of land.

A voice she did not recognize called out to her. "HEY, YOU'RE AQUA, RIGHT?"

Blinking in confusion at who this person was, she stood up. She could make out two people running in her direction, one with spiky hair- _like Ventus-_ and another who was a few inches taller- _like Terra, he was always the taller one_.

Abruptly, she realized she had not answered. "YES, I AM AQUA."

Following that, she was silent, waiting for them to come within talking distance. She hadn't talked to people in _so long_.

Not too much later, the pair reached her, gasping from running for so long. Aqua frowned as she realized that they had probably just come from a battle, because she could see a bit of blood on their somewhat torn clothing.

"Are you two alright? How long have you been out here?"

She saw the taller male with oddly long silver hair glance down at his friend. The shorter brunette was the one who spoke up. "We've been out here for a few days. Not too long. And yeah, we're alright. We have potions, and I can cast Curaga. Um, do you know someone named Ventus, by any chance?"

Her breath hitched. She hadn't thought they'd know him. "Y-yes, I do. Is he-is he still..?"

"He's alive, if that's what you're asking. He's not really…I think he's in a coma or something like that. He wasn't really clear on that. But, he told us to find you, and take you out of here with us."

Aqua thought something he said was suspicious. "How would he have told you to do that if he was in a coma?"

She thought she saw the short guy flinch a little at that. "W-well, we have some sort of…connection that allows me to talk to him occasionally…"

Because that wasn't suspicious at all. "What sort of connection?"

"Uh, well, our hearts are sort of connected because he took…refuge? In my heart, so I'm helping him heal… Yeah, I think that's what it is. I'm not really sure on that."

"…Fine, I'll go with you."

Aqua wasn't sure if she should believe him or not, but the guy's eyes looked honest. Plus, the fact that he even knew of the name Ventus… Well, she would go with them for the moment.

"Great! …Now I have to call up Roxas somehow, so just-"

"You called?"

He was cut off by a glowing person who walked out of Sora.

Aqua wasn't sure what to be thinking right now. "Ventus?"

"Wrong person. You'll see him later. Oh, by the way, Sora, he said he's going to wake up in roughly a month."

"Alright. So, how are we..?"

"Just leave it to me. I need to take over for a moment, so just relax, k?"

Sora's stance shifted. He blinked a few times. Then he turned away from Riku and Aqua, who were watching either curiously or with shock, and proceeded to hold his hand out, with the palm facing the darkness. Currently-possessed-by-Roxas-Sora then opened a dark portal. He motioned for the others to pass through.

Riku began walking, then tugged Aqua along (she was still a bit shocked). Once they passed through, Roxas followed.

Not too long after, they all ended up in Radiant Garden. Roxas had figured that the Restoration Committee could help Sora out.

After a nod to Riku and Aqua, Roxas relinquished control to Sora. Upon regaining control, Sora blinked his eyes harshly, and shook his head a bit. "Now THAT was weird."

He turned back to the other two. "It's nice to be back, isn't it?"

Riku smiled a little. Aqua just numbly nodded her head. She was back.

"Oh, we never introduced ourselves, did we? I'm Sora, and this is Riku."

Aqua's eyes widened. A memory was coming up. She finally connected these two teenagers with the two sweet children she had seen long ago.

"Sora? Riku? You-I've met you before… Once, at a beach… I told you to protect Riku if he fell into the hands of darkness…"

Their eyes widened. Suddenly, the same memory rose up, and they couldn't help but glance at each other at how Sora had reacted to that very thing happening.

"Well, Sora, you certainly did that."

Aqua simply looked at them for a second. "I'm missing something, aren't I?"

Sora and Riku shared a glance. "Yes, yes you are."

Sora spoke up once more. "We can explain more later. For now, let's head over to Merlin's house."

Riku and Aqua followed Sora, all the while looking around at all of the people, and wondering where the heck that background music was coming from.

* * *

 **OTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, what do you guys think? Do you want me to continue this? I'm open to your thoughts. Also, I've never played Birth by Sleep. Does Aqua know anyone in Radiant Garden? Guys, help me out on this. I'm lost. Also, how out-of-character are they? I think I'm pretty far off on Sora because he feels like he's all over the place, and Riku's probably a little too nice. I have no idea how far off I am on Aqua, Ventus, or Vanitas. Oh, and is Roxas a bit too nice too? Seriously, tell me. I want to know what you think. At least I can guarantee that my writing quality is better than the last KH thing I wrote. That was embarrassing.**

 **REVIEWS ARE BEGGED FOR AND REWARDED WITH PIE!**


End file.
